gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game)
Gremlins 2: The New Batch (also known as Gremlins 2: Shinshu Tanjou in Japan) is an overhead puzzle/shooter game developed by Sunsoft in conjunction with the movie of the same name. It has been released on the NES, Game Boy and ZX Spectrum, in which all versions differ greatly from each other. Gameplay The player takes control of Gizmo in the NES version. The goal of the game is to reach the Gremlin Control Centre to wipe out all Gremlins inside. You can gain items such as a bow and arrow and matches after each level to aid you. Hazards include spiders, electrified wires, ground-mounted hazards, and a boss to fight at the end of each level. The final boss of the game is Mohawk himself in his spider-gremlin form. Ironically, you fight him as a boss at the end of every level, except in one part, in which you fight the Electric Gremlin as a boss. Strangely, even some of the major gremlins of the film are in fact just regular enemies you encounter everywhere, even the Bat Gremlin. In the Game Boy version, the player is once again Gizmo, except the game is a side-scroller. Also, there are different bosses. Mohawk appears as the first boss throwing tomatoes at Gizmo. The second boss is the Bat Gremlin, the third boss is the Electric Gremlin, and the final boss is Mohawk in his spider mutant form. It is notable that Greta is an enemy in this version of the game. In the ZX Spectrum version, you play as Billy Peltzer and try to kill all the gremlins in the Clamp Tower. You can buy items from Mr. Wing, but the price of items cost Crystal Balls, as one or two come out of a Gremlin (except Mohawk and The Electric Gremlin) once Gizmo destroys the Gremlin with his weapon. Characters *'Gizmo': The character that the player controls in the Nintendo Entertainment System version, Game Boy version, and the online game (link below). Gizmo must eliminate or avoid any threat that is attacking him. After Gizmo wins, he lives in a happy ending with Kate and Billy afterword. *'Billy Peltzer': The character the player controls in the ZX Spectrum version, while in other versions, he only appears at the beginning and end, where he frees Gizmo at the beginning, and at the end, destroys all the Gremlins not fought in the video game with Kate by shooting the Electric Gremlin at them. *'Kate Beringer': Only appears at the ending in a cutscene with Billy holding a box with Gizmo in it. *'Mr. Wing': He appears in golden-door entrances, where when Gizmo collects crystal balls, he can purchase something from Mr. Wing's shop. Enemies *'Mohawk': The primary villain. He will attack Gizmo with his sharp claws (level 2), a gun (level 4), and with his spider-mutation form (level 5) in the NES version. In the Game Boy version, he is fought as a boss only twice. In the first battle, he throws tomatoes at Gizmo. In the second battle, he as the other gremlin in its spider mutant form and Gizmo has to avoid spiders raining down on him and then get on the floating web to shoot at him. *'Electric Gremlin': The only boss other than Mohawk in the NES version. He attacks Gizmo with electric round surges at four directions, and Gizmo fights him with paperclips. He is used by Billy Peltzer to destroy all the Gremlins that Gizmo didn't fight. He is fought in Level 3. He is the third boss in the Game Boy version. *'Daffy': Attacks by spinning around and throwing multiple top hats at Gizmo. Appears in Stage 3 in the Game Boy version, where he attacks Gizmo with crazy round harmful objects that circle around Daffy. *'Lenny': Attacks by hopping around and trying to jump on Gizmo. Appears in Stage 4 in the Game Boy version, where he uses a giant hammer that produces big red objects that are harmful towards Gizmo. *'George': Attacks Gizmo with flames coming from his cigar. Gizmo must hit him four times to delete George. *'Bat Gremlin': Unlike the movie, there are several Bat Gremlin clones and different from the movie, he can make several tornadoes to attack Gizmo. In the Game Boy version, the Bat Gremlin is the second boss. *'Greta': Only appears in the Game-Boy version. She attacks Gizmo with kisses. Gizmo cannot fight/delete her, and can only escape from her. *'Other Gremlins' ride on skateboards, fly by beanies, and some have hands coming out of the ground shooting at Gizmo. *'Unknown Monster': A monster that doesn't look like a Gremlin is also an enemy in Gizmo, found in each stage after Stage 1. *Beanie Gremlin: Unlike the movie, there are thousands of Beanie Gremlins, and they fly by beanies, they don't attack Gizmo, but are harmful to him. *Bogart: Appears briefly at the end of the NES version melting with the other gremlins. *'Tomatoes', Spiders, Bats, Rats, and Bombs are the primary enemies in level 1. *'Brain Gremlin': He appears in the Game Boy version. When you pause or lose a life, Brain appears on the card that has the options "Continue" or "Quit". Reception Reviews for the game were positive, as of according to YouTube comments and the video game data on www.gremlinsonline.com. Music and gameplay for the game were praised for the Nintendo Entertainment System. However, the Game Boy version has not gotten reviews as positive as the Nintendo Entertainment System version. External Links Play Gremlins 2: The New Batch online Category:Video games